


Secret Admirer

by Miraculously_Furious



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reveal, chat already knows marinette is ladybug, chat noir is her secret admirer, fic inspired by a tiktok, marinette has a secret admirer and she receives really expensive gifts, slightly aged up they're like 19-21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculously_Furious/pseuds/Miraculously_Furious
Summary: Marinette has a secret admirer that sends her expensive gifts. Like, really expensive gifts. What she doesn't know is that it's none other than Chat Noir. Fic inspired by chocolateismyvice on TikTok.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tiktok.com/@chocolateismyvice/video/6925167498610494725?sender_device=pc&sender_web_id=6925850111893718534&is_from_webapp=v1&is_copy_url=0

"Tikki, why does this keep happening?" Marinette complained, holding the package the mailman dropped off at her apartment just a few seconds prior. Tikki floated up from her hiding spot and hovered before her holder. "Are you sure it's a gift from your _secret admirer_?" She asked and gestured towards the matte black box in Marinette's hands. Said woman looked down at it. "I don't know anyone who's loaded enough to buy stuff from this brand," Marinette stated and Tikki shot her a look. "Alright, well, I know one but Adrien being my secret admirer is as unlikely as Hawk Moth surrendering himself. We both know that'll never happen."

Tikki nodded in agreement, fiddling with her hands for a moment. "Are you at least going to see what you got?" She questioned quietly. 

Marinette looked at her Kwami before averting her eyes onto the matte black box in her hands. Observing it for a moment, she shrugged and turned towards her bedroom. Settling herself onto her bed, curiosity took over and she undid the wrappings securing the contents carefully. Once the red ribbons were pulled off and the box opened, Marinette gasped so hard, she launched herself into a violent coughing fit and Tikki scrambled to help her friend.

* * *

"Why would anyone _ever_ send something like this to someone? To _me_?!" Marinette exclaimed loudly as she marched out of her room and towards the big mirror in her hallway. Tikki gasped before she started to giggle. 

Maybe she shouldn't have been so surprised. After all, that brand was known for designing over-the-top clothes, and this red, silk nightgown with ruffled edges was definitely one of the greater examples. Marinette observed herself in the mirror. She'd be lying if she said she didn't look good because, _hell_ , she did. She really did. She thing bothering her though was the fact that someone had thought of _her_ while buying the nightgown, somehow figuring out her size and actually sending it to her. And the thought of it possibly being a creepy, old grandpa made her shudder. 

Tikki floated up to hover beside Marinette and they both looked into the mirror. "For the record," The Kwami started. "You do look good though," She assured before turning to face the young woman. Marinette smiled and lifted her hand to brush it through her hair. Something caught Tikki's eyes and she gasped when she got a better look. "Marinette...?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I think someone found out your identity." 

"What?!" Marinette yelped and her head whipped towards her Kwami. "How?" She asked, a shocked expression on her face.

"The word, "Ladybug," is embroidered on the nightgown at your neck," Tikki explained and watched as Marinette experienced five different moods in the span of a minute, her last one having her pacing and almost pulling her hair out. "This is not good," She stated, talking to herself. "Someone found out my identity and only the Kwami gods will know what happens now. What if that person told someone? It'll be the end of me being Ladybug. Hawk Moth will find out and go after my family, I-" Marinette was interrupted by Tikki stopping her. 

"It'll be okay, Marinette. Don't overthink it as you do with everything else. "We'll be fine," Tikki reassured, settling herself onto the young woman's shoulders.

"I trust you." 

* * *

Chat Noir perched himself onto a well-hidden rooftop, observing a certain civilian from afar through her open balcony door. The ever so familiar red creature hovered beside her Miraculous holder and a smile formed on his lips, the thought of knowing that his superhero partner and late classmate, - and now intern at the Gabriel brand - were the same people made his heart soar more than he believed it could. 

Finding out his lady's identity had been an actual honest mistake. He had started noticing her not taking the same course home after patrol and while he was curious, he never followed her in respect of her privacy. Then, one late evening just as he was finishing up patrol, he had stopped to take a small break and had spotted Marinette in a building he'd never seen before. He'd heard that she moved out of the bakery but he hadn't gotten to know where exactly. He thought about giving her a late night visit when she had _transformed_ into Ladybug before his very eyes.

He had run off, feeling like he had invaded her privacy. 

The many thinking sessions he'd had after that had made him realize that he hadn't only had feelings for Ladybug but for Marinette too. Maybe more for Marinette than Ladybug and he was baffled how he hadn't noticed it earlier. That's when he had hatched a plan to send her gifts anonymously. 

Oh, right. The gift. 

Chat snapped back into reality, shaking his head to clear his mind. 

Focusing his eyes back onto Marinette, he watched intently as she unboxed his next gift. 

* * *

"I guess it's time I accept that I have a rich secret admirer?" Marinette asked as she looked at Tikki while holding another matte black box. The Kwami shrugged and gave the woman a smile, watching as she fiddled with the box in her hands. Marinette put the package down onto her kitchen counters and opened it, pulling put a bottle of Le Chat Noir Chardonnay. 

Marinette burst out laughing. "Tikki, imagine _Chat_ _Noir_ being my secret admirer," She said, trying hard not to laugh but failing miserably. Tikki shurgged. "It could very well be true, Marinette. This person knows your identity," Tikki stated. 

Marinette turned toward Tikki and laughed softly. "If Chat Noir would've found out my identity, he wouldn't have sent me all this stuff. He would've broken himself in here and tried confessing his never-ending love to me a long time ago," Marinette said and shugged with a laugh, putting down the bottle of wine on her counter. "You know very well how he is." 

Tikki sighed and nodded, a laugh escaping from her tiny body. Marinette joined and they laughed together for a moment, the absurd thought of Chat Noir being a secret admirer flowing though their minds. 

She didn't have anything against her partner. Hell, she quite liked him and would definitely consider him if things with Adrien never worked out but she hadn't given up hope yet. Just the thought of Chat Noir being mysterious and sending gifts without cards and notes made Marinette doubt it being him. Through the years, Chat had become quite straight forward and had never hesitated to say what he thinks, - especially when they were in hand-to-hand combat with Hawk Moth himself. She always had a good laugh every time Chat called their enemy a grandpa or shot him with a comeback that left Hawk Moth blinking, in awe. 

Chat Noir had become her very best friend, - don't tell Alya - and she trusted him with her life. She always had and she always would.

Marinette suddenly grabbed the bottle of wine and held it to her mouth, speaking into it as if it was a microphone. 

"I would like some new fabric, please," She started, spinning around. "Maybe a new sewing machine?"

Tikki laughed to the point of having to clutch her stomach. 

"No!" Marinette suddenly exclaimed and stopped in her tracks, Tikki also coming to a halt. They stood in silence for a moment before Marinette started laughing again. "You know what I actually want?" She asked and poked her Kwami carefully. 

"What do you want, Marinette?" 

She chuckled, "I want that dang family I planned out years ago with Adrien Agreste." 

* * *

Chat couldn't believe his ears. Not his human, nor his cat ears. 

And he had no idea where his jaw had landed.

* * *

The sound of the doorbell ringing made Marinette's hairs stand on end and she suddenly realized what she was wearing. Whoever it was at the door, they would be very shocked to see her in the silk nightgown her secret admirer had gotten her, - figured she might as well wear it for it was surprisingly comfortable. 

Walking towards her door and opening it slowly, she fully expected her regular mailman to stand there with another package, not _Chat_ _freaking Noir_ with a ceramic rose in his hand. 

"Chat Noir?" She asked questionably. 

"My Lady asked so My Lady shall receive," Chat started and said the detransformation words. Marinette stumbled backwards at his sudden actions and stepped on the nightgown, falling backwards. Chat launced himself forwards and caught her with an arm around her waist, their noses bumping and their eyes locked the moment his mask disappeared.

"Adrien Agreste?!" Marinette yelled and quickly got out of his hold, straightening herself. 

"Hi, Marinette," He replied, rubbing his neck with one hand while still holding the rose in his other. 

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before running her hands though her hair. "Where did this sudden outbreak come from? Are you...the one that's been sending all these gifts to me?" She asked and looked at him, observing every movement and emotion. 

Adrien chuckled, rubbing his neck, every single drop of Chat's confidence leaving his body. He nodded and Marinette sighed. "Why? And how did you find out I was Ladybug?" She asked. 

"Are you mad?" He asked, looking like a child who just got yelled at.

Marinette relaxed and walked up to him, lifting her hands hesitantly and placed them on his cheeks. "I could never be mad at you. I'm just questioning why you sent be everything you did instead of coming clean and telling the truth?" She asked and fiddled with a golden lock as she awaited his answer. 

"I knew how much keeping our identities a secret meant to you and I didn't want to disappoint you but when I heard you liked Adrien, - well, me - I guess I forgot about it and now we're here," Adrien confessed and leaned into her touch, relishing in her closeness. Marinette smiled and chuckled lightly as she dragged her thumb across his defined cheek and jawline. 

"I should've known it was you all along," She confessed with a smile. 

"So, you're not disappointed I'm Chat Noir?" 

"Never. Are you disappointed I'm Ladybug?"

"Never. You're the only one fit for that role."

Marinette snickered and grabbed the rose from his hand, looking at it before placing it down onto her hallway console. Turning back towards her partner, she slowly slid her hand up his chest and settled it on his shoulder. Adrien gulped but before he could react, her lips were on his and he melted into her like ice cream on a hot summer day.

"Oh, for the love of camembert, that is so disgusting," Plagg complained. 

"Stop talking or I will never feed you again." 

"Damn, man. No need to threaten me."

"Plagg."

"Alright! I'm gonna raid the kitchen." 

"Oh my gods."


End file.
